Community fanfiction
by XxRoziexX
Summary: Rosalynn is a happy girl, she goes to to Greendale Community College, has lots of friends. Especially a guy named Jeff . What happens when Rosie has to be Jeff's maid for a week to get her key necklace? Will she take the sacrifice? Will she live through that sacrifice? Read to find out :)


Hi, I'm Rosalynn and I'm just a happy, bubbly girl who goes to Greendale Community College.

My friends are Abed, Troy, Annie, Shirley, Jeff and Britta.

Although Britta is my best friend and so is Jeff.

I might have a slight crush on Jeff but I shrugs it off.

It's not something special; every girl on campus is crushing on Jeffy.

And I'm is just like every other girl that goes to Greendale…

Except I'm into writing, I have a diary and I write in it every day, sometimes at our meetings.

Because I know the boys (By that I mean Jeff) will want to read it so I put a small yet strong locket so no one will ever even try

How do I open it? The key to the lock is around my neck.

I put a chain through it and I wear it at all times, even when I leave my diary at home.

Thing is, it's filled with short stories, poems, song lyrics, tunes and my deepest feelings.

Yes, it is as thick as a dictionary.

"Hey guys!" I say as I walk in the room, today, we were going swimming in the campus pool as a treat for something I don't even know...

Did I ever mention my biggest fear besides the dark and heights is swimming?

Probably not but now you know…

Jeff looks at me with an evil smirk; he must be up to something!

I narrow my eyes at him, being cautious.

"Hi Rosie" he says, same smirk glued to his face

"Jeff, I swear if you decide to be funny when we're in there.." I threaten but trail of at the end.

"Does that mean you're getting in the pool?" Abed says as he looks at me from behind Jeff

"No, I'm not ever getting in there!" I say firmly

"Why? You will have a lot of fun!" Says Shirley

"What if I drown?" I say trying to reason with them

"I'll save you." Jeff says

"The walls are metal no one can hear or see me if you guys go out!" I say again

"Then, I won't leave your side." He says simply

"I'm still not getting in." I actually wore my bikini under my shirt, I have a feeling Jeff will decide to be a very funny clown and Bras don't really do well with water.

We walked in the pool room, the walls made out of metal and the floor is white tiles.

They all jumped in as I got out my phone and started playing random games.

"Come on, Rosie!" Jeff yelled from the really deep part, it was pitch black there!

"No." I say as I continue to play, eyes glued on my phone

"Fine, can you just give me my water bottle I'm thirsty." He said

"Drink the water you're swimming in!"

"No! I want clean water!" He argued back, I sighed as I got up from my comfy spot and walked to the deep part, I grabbed his bottle and kneeld to hand it to him

Instead of grabbing the bottle, he grabbed my chain and yanked it off

"Hey!" I said surprised, he moved back into the water swimming with my chain in his hand

"Give it back, Jeff!" I say in whiny voice

"Nope." He says as he drops it in the water

"NOOOO! OMYGOSH JEFF!" I yell as I stare into the deep water, how am I supposed to get it back now?

"You want me to get it?" I nodded

"then you have… to…" he looked like he was thinking, the his face lit up

"You have to be my personal maid for a week! Including today!" My jaw dropped, I can't do that!

A week?

But my locket is important! I have to!

"fine." I say grimly, the rest of them Oohed while some laughed.

"OK, first things first." He says as he swam across pool

"you have to get in." he says.

I knew this was going to happen.

Stupid me!

"No!" I argued

"Never talk back to your master! Oh, and start calling me that!" He said

I took off my shirt and shorts, none of the boys ever saw me in a bikini so they were staring at me.

Wait, not my face.

My body. Those perverts.

I sat on the edge and extended my arms out to Jeff

"what?" he said

"come closer, idiot." He came closer to me as I wrapped my arms around his muscly upper arm.

Once we moved into the deep part, I couldn't help it.

I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck, burying my face between his neck and shoulder

By that time, the rest went home, it was getting late anyway

"Jeff, you're a meanie!" I said

He laughed as he secured his arms around my waist, making me feel a bit safe.

A bit.

"Hey, I got you." He whispered to me as I smiled and lifted my head up from his shoulder.

We were in the middle of the pool, and I was so scared.

My eyes went wide as I said, "Oh umm.. well, I got in the pool. Now I should get out, yeah?"

He laughed again, god! What is so funny?!

"I think you should swim alone from now on." He said smugly.

"No! Jeff, I'll kill you!" I say, once again clutching on to him.

Once he had his fair share of laughs, he brought me to the edge.

I immediately sat on it and ran to the towel Britta left for me, i'll thank her later.

He dove in and a second later, came out with my key necklace.

"Yesss! Thanks, though I shouldn't be thanking you!" I say as I wear my shorts and my shirt.

I go over to him, as he was fully out of the water, he was smirking as he dangled my beloved key necklace around his finger.

I grabbed it and put it around my neck as I finally felt relieved.

"Now, maid, you shall get me coffee." He said as he got his towel and clothes and went out.

For a second, I thought about my position with him in the pool earlier..

How I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his arms around my waist...

Just thinking about it made me blush madly.

I went out, the fresh cool air hitting my face and making me shiver.

'Now, I have to get that idiot coffee, although, some for me too wouldn't be so bad.' I thought as I headed for the small coffee shop not too far away.


End file.
